The present invention relates to an N to 1 intelligent multiplexor. The present invention is designed for serial data transmission to facilitate storage of information from a plurality of data sources such as, for example, cash registers, cash handling safes, automated teller machines, and alarm panels.
Multiplexors are known in the prior art. However, Applicants are unaware of any prior multiplexor that includes the intelligent features of the present invention including creation of data streams from a plurality of data sources that are conveyed to a storage device in a manner facilitating later retrieval.